


This Could Be Fun

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Finger Sucking, Gallavich, M/M, Mickey loves Ian's smile, Sex Toys, mentions of Voyerism, not porn but it could be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Ian finds Mickey's stash of Sex-Toys</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> based on this [[x](http://noelfshr.tumblr.com/post/81548848917/i-was-just-wondering-where-mickey-keeps-the-ben-wa)]

Ian had been spending more time at Mickey's lately. With Terry back in the can after the bar brawl and Svetlana sated so long as Mickey was pitching in for the baby, the two of them had more freedom than ever.

Mickey was out at the Alibi running the upstairs business and Mandy was at work. Ian had woken up alone and made himself some breakfast but now he was bored, and he kept his distance while Mickey was "working" because he wasn’t hiding anymore and Ian knew that sometimes they had to be apart, even if Mickey did come with him to work most nights to threaten anyone who got close to Ian.

He walked back into the bedroom and looked around at all of Mickey's stuff, pacing a little bit until one of the floorboards creaked with a hollow sound. He looked down confusedly before crouching over to run his fingernails down one side. It must just me a loose board, he thought to himself.

Just to be sure, he ran his finger along the other side only to find a small ridge. He hooked the ends of his nails into the space and pulled up the board easily to see a plastic bag inside, tied up at the top and Ian just couldn’t resist the temptation.

He pulled it out and sat on the edge of the bed, opening it up slowly and widening his eyes at the sight he saw. "Jesus Mick," Ian said with a grin. He was going to have fun with this later.

***

Mickey came back in the afternoon, throwing his scarf at the coat rack and shaking his arms out of his jacket as he walked through the house. "Ian?" He called out. "Yo Ian, you here?"

Ian was lying on Mickey's bed, a king single and only just big enough for the both of them, and he looked over at him as he walked through the door.

"What are you, fuckin' deaf?" Mickey asked with a smile. "You been sleeping all day or something?"

"On and off."

"Well are you still sleeping or are you uh, gettin' up?" Mickey smirked, already loosening his belt and unbuckling the front of his jeans.

"What do you think?" Ian smirked right back as Mickey shoved his jeans down and stepped out of them to climb up and over Ian's hips.

Ian grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled it up under his armpits as Mickey leant in to kiss him on the mouth, a vice he was allowing himself to indulge in more and more. Ian's hands roamed down his bare skin and found his firm hips, pulling him down into him before flipping them over and pinning Mickey down against the sheets.

"Tough guy, huh?" Mickey said, reaching between them for the buckle on Ian's jeans.

"So I was just looking around earlier and I found something interesting." Ian said as he looked down at Mickey.

"Oh yeah?" He said, more interested in getting him out of his jeans.

"Yeah, so tell me, what exactly do you do with this?" He asked, pulling something roughly eight inches long and made of a firm black silicone from under the pillow.

Mickey's face turned pale and he shoved it away from him. "Where the fuck'd you get that? What you think that's fuckin' mine?"

Ian laughed. "Cut the act Mick I found it the same place you keep those fucking beads… plus some other stuff too." He grinned.

Mickey shook his head. "So what, it's against the fucking law for me to have shit like that now huh?"

Ian shrugged. "Didn’t say that, just thought that if you're gonna have them you might as well show me how you use 'em." 

Mickey rolled his eyes with an amused smile. "Always knew you were a dirty little fuck Gallagher." He said.

"I'm not the one with a fucking bag full of sex toys under my floorboards am I?" He chuckled, rolling his hips a little.

Mickey lifted a hand to give him the finger to which Ian snatched his wrist roughly and ran his finger along his tongue, sucking it down into his mouth and raising an eyebrow at Mickey.

Mickey bit down hard on his lip. "If you're gonna keep doing that can you at least move to a different body part?"

"If you promise to give me a show later."

"Fuck… yeah whatever just…" He said as he thrust his hips upwards.

"I'll hold you to that." Ian said as he shimmied down Mickey's body.

"I know." He smiled as he ran a hand through Ian's hair and took a decent hold.

 

Ian smiled and Mickey thought about pulling him up for a kiss but held himself back because he knew that there were more pressing matters o be attended to.

**Author's Note:**

> was thinking I could continue with a scene where Mickey goes through with their deal, but not sure if i should or not.


End file.
